User blog:SirForgotmypassword3times/The Memoire of the War - By Recorder Dan
One may ask what this story has to do with Redwall. This story is meant to be an introduction to a long series that I plan on writing which focuses on sharing my ideas concerning the universe that I have placed the Redwall World into in my mind. Although one may find this story having been placed in a modern setting, the idea is that we have this characer, Recorder Dan, who is a mouse who happens to be the descendant of an old Recorder of Redwall who lived during a war that occured around Redwall between 1530 and 1614 A.D. Some users tend to say that the Redwall world doesn't or shouldn't have any years, yet my use of years is to signify my attempt at representing the original Redwall Canon as a Medieval Age of the Redwall World in which this aforementioned War of 1530 occurred around 200 years from the original Redwall Canon in an early Modern setting, suggesting that the people of the Redwall World would eventually reach an age of exploration and learn more about the planet that they live on. Anyways, this character, Recorder Dan, is living in the 2012 in the nation of Southsward while a war continues in the surrounding nations. My unfinished Fan Fiction 'The First Days of War' - 1530 refers to the First Vermin War which occurred in my own fictional Redwall timeline between 1530 and 1614 in which the current war is the continuation of the Second Vermin War which occurred sometime in the 1700s A.D. One may remember from this Fan Fiction the Corphans, who were field mice that ventured south from a vast nation that had once suffered the oppression of its surrounding nations during the 1100s to the 1400s in which their leader lead them to victory over their enemies in 1486 at the battle of HerrvonHocheland Ridge. The Corphans had been allies with the Woodlanders and the Early Courtesy (faction of reformed vermin in my "First Revision Redwall Canon" (basically my collection of ideas concerning expansion of the Redwall World)) throughout the Vermin Wars until 1929 when the Corphan governor, understanding that their nation was already very powerful above all the other nations, decided to declare war on the world. In the late 1900s, the Corphans threatened a nuclear strike that would wipe out the inhabitants of the Western Cape (west coast of the Great Sea located in southern Patreignia) while even stating that if they wiped out the world, they could simple use their terraforming equipment to replenish the world and continue to operate without opposition. Thus the government of DavenHalt, Mossflower District, Southsward, and the Southern Plains surrendered to the Corphans under the condition that their governments could still operate while their military would be occupied by Corphan rule. Thus Recorder Dan lives in Southsward, away from his original home in the Redwall Heritage center located in the previous location of Brockhall in a quickly developing city where he struggles with finding a way to reintroduce the heritage of their planet to the rest of society where everyone is simply trying to forget the war without considering the memory of those who lived through it. This story thus acts as a small representation of my life as of the present through the two characters Dan (or Vaelden) the mouse and Rhaemald the ferret. Vaelden represents I as a writer including such as the bearer of all my ideas while Rhaemald acts as the intellectual and emotional side of me while his struggles represent my struggles in the real world. Anyways, the following text states the purpose of this story and I hope to use this story in order to launch the series which I plan on writing. Introduction It has been a while since I have been on the Redwall Wiki. I came to this place with one purpose: to find people who shared the same interest as I did and to share my ideas with this world. I find that I don’t always have much time to write. But the ideas continue to flow in my head. After various times when I didn’t feel right and had the urge to write, I wondered, “Where should I start?” Then one day after going through some deep thought while sulking in the misery of a world where I feel that no one really understands me, I came up with an idea for how I was going to begin this series. I already had this character, a mouse named ‘Recorder Dan’ living in Redwall, year 2012. How was I going to structure this character? I wanted to do so much more with my story and I didn’t know how I was going to put it together. So I saw this character, a simple 18 year old mouse who writes during his leisure time. His friend, a ferret of the same age is a piano performer. Despite success in his piano performance of a famous sonata, he finds that people still don’t appreciate him for who he truly is. He wants people to know what truly is within his thoughts and he struggles to express himself in the world. Soon he finds himself alone, crying to himself, saying things with such honesty of what he truly feels. The very reason that he left his parents was imminent in his mind. He lived a life in a society where he didn’t really have many friends. No one really understood him and his personality. There strange subtleties of frustration in his behavior that no average mind could grasp. So he couldn’t stand it anymore. His parents wanted him to change and learn to be more social. To him, other people simply weren’t compatible with his mind. His only and most important goal in life was to get other people to understand him so that he could be appreciated for who he truly sees himself as. My thoughts are centralized around a childhood world that was influenced by the many ideas that were put out there. Somehow, my parents came to have borrowed some tapes of the Redwall TV series. I have no idea what I really perceived from this show, but it sparked my imagination enough to create a mini universe in my head. This must have started a long time ago in grade 1 since I even remember drawing crude sketches of this world. I saw this Abbey of Redwall with characters living in it. For some of the characters and figures in the Redwall TV series who story I really didn’t know about, I decided to create my stories about them. And so this mini universe continued to thrive in my head. I had all of these multiple anthropomorphic creatures flying from solar system to solar system in this endless story of a raging war that began with one nation. I forgot the true cause for this war, but it brought up many battles in my mind when I was young. Then an individual in my class eventually introduced me to the Redwall series. Perhaps some time earlier in grade 3, I remember coming across the book Triss in which I wondered what this was about. Although I wasn’t able to finish it, I soon came into reading some of the other books in which I began to expand my knowledge of an unknown realm of stories from which I finally knew where all of my ideas came from. I continued reading until grade 7 when I and my friend began coming with new ideas. This was when I came upon this site and decided that I would rather write about my ideas concerning what I thought of the Redwall world. I was surprised at how limited the known Redwall world. I felt that this world should be as large as the world that I created in my head. Then I remembered that most of the ideas that were in my head were just my own implementations of characters from old TV shows I used to watch. So I decided that if I was to show my ideas to the world, I would have to present it in a much more developed way. Thus came my ‘First Revision’ edition of my Redwall Cannon. It opened up with the idea of the introduction of the Days of Exploration and how Redwall came to learn more about its surroundings. From this I would develop all of the other ideas that I had for this world. I first had this story about this character, a ferret named Carol, who was supposed to go on a voyage which introduces the idea of this map of the Redwall continent that I had drawn when I was a child; the old map where Redwall Abbey was located on a large promontory on the Western coast of a large bay known as the Great Sea. Most of my ideas had centralized around this area in which a northern nation called Corphania, which is now known as the Corphan Republic, decided to rise up in the year 3000 to conquer their world. The idea of this powerful nation did in fact derive from my childhood interpretations of World War 2 Germany. My childhood mind didn’t completely understand the concept but I still created this large nation that had the goal of conquering the Redwall planet including all of the other solay systems around it. Either way, I wasn’t pleased with the story about Carol and found that the story wasn’t developed well enough. So I came up with the story ‘Warfare 1530: The First Days of War’ which I did find to be much better than the old one and a much better way to introduce my ideas about the Redwall world in the 1500s. Sometimes I would create some random stories in my head that had a certain setting but really didn’t have anything to do with the Redwall series. But eventually I would find a way to incorporate it into my world. There was one story about an individual (female ferret) whose town was raided by some certain general. After she is taken away to their main city, she falls in love with the son of a strategist who she eventually gets to meet. For some strange reason I decided that at one point she would attempt to kill him after finding out that his father was the strategist behind the siege of her village. So the poor ferret is defenestrated and thrown into a moat where he floats away down the River James and eventually lands on the shores of the city of Karrensview (Ellen, the main character’s, village). The city folk find him in which he is interrogated and is eventually made to help them plan certain military operations on the opposing faction (he was living in Sander’Fae castle in which he landed in one of the Great Shire’s villages). While our protagonist Ellen tries to cover up the crime scene, she is followed by a shadow who happens to be a member of a cult called the AXUS. From this I developed a bunch of other ideas concerning the Redwall spiritual world which eventually found me a place for The Legacy of the SaberFein and eventually lead to the story of the High Verkon. The members of the AXUS villages eventually play an important role in my mind. Thus I continue to create stories in my mind and hope that one day I could finally share them all. Yet, it will still take a while for me to complete the series that I plan on writing. At the end of this story I will place a question for the readers of this story concerning one’s preference for the order at which I will tell my stories (chronological or in order by revelation to the main characters). So here I begin: (I will begin writing the book whenever I find time) Questions for the Reader Despite my various algorithms and methods for coming up with names for my characters and places, I still struggle with coming up with a name for the planet that they live one. What would be a good name for this planet from the view of the Redwallers? Would they simply call it 'the Homeland' in some indigenous language and should we use a universal name that could be implemented by the civilizations living on planets around them? I would appreciate help for this matter with the opinion of the users of this community. Also, I would like to what order you as the reader would like my series to be written in. Firstly, I could write it beginning a setting that happens almost directly after the timeline of the original Redwall Canon while the succeeding stories occur chronologically including the revelation of other aspects in the Redwall Universe that I have come up with such as other civilizations that have helped to establish the history of the Redwall world. Otherwise, I could write the entire series chronologically beginning from my speculations concerning the Redwall spiritual world between Creation and the establishment of the species in the inner solar systems of their galaxy all the way to their supposed doomsday. I simply would like to know what would provide the best reading experience for the reader. Thank you. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts